Love and Hatred
by The Great Squirrel
Summary: Sora is a heartbroken digidestined with the love crest. Arl is a teenage assassin with the hatred crest.... Sora/original character


Disclaimer: Me? Own digimon? Yeah, right....  
  
I was a little down when I wrote this... It's a bit on the dark side.... It contains hints of Taiora and Sorato, with some Takari on the side, but its mostly Sora/original character. Sora-chan is my fav. DD girl!  
  
Pikminchu: Uh-oh, he's writing something angsty again! Hit the hills!  
  
Codfather: This is what watchin that Weiss Kreuz OAV got him.....  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
  
  
It was a quiet, peaceful, sunny day in the Odaiba district of Tokyo. Kids playing in the park. People taking strolls on the sidewalk. Bikers riding past on the bike trails. It was especially calming for a young girl with red hair and auburn eyes that gazed across the landscape. 16-year-old Sora Takenouchi quietly walked on the narrow walking pavement in the city park. Her pretty face and gorgeous figure shone like a jewel in the sunlight. However, her mood was in large contrast to her looks.  
  
She stopped walking, and sat under a tree, which gave shade from the sun. She didn't even notice the beatiful scenery around her, for she was so deep in her thoughts that even if the entire area was bombed, she would take no notice to it. She sat there, contemplating her confusing love life. She had been seeing Jon for months now, sometime after she broke up with Yamato. She thought that she had found what she was looking for in Jon.... love. Sure, with Tai it had felt like they had something special, but they got along so much better as friends, instead of lovers. Matt had been amazing to her, but with the schedules they both had, the rare time alone they got, they had decided to break it off. It would have happened sooner or later, and they both agreed that it was better now, than when they got too close to each other. It would only hurt more then.  
  
Then, she had met Jon. They started out as friends, but it eventually led into a relationship. They had shared so much, Sora thought that he might be the one. But now she hardly ever saw him, and he seemed to be avoiding her. It was as if he didn't want her around. He was never this busy before, and as far as Sora knew he hadn't joined any clubs or sports or anything. What was going on?  
  
Sora looked into the little pond that was set right near the tree. She gazed at her reflection, with a hint of worry in her face. 'Have I gotten ugly? Is that what the problem is?' She looked the same to herself. No, that couldn't be it! She didn't look any different than when she had met Jon.  
  
If it wasn't that, then what? A million ideas raced through her head, each more unlikely than the other. She would have to ask him tonight. They were going to a dance at the school tonight, and she was going to get him to come no matter what! They hadn't been on a date or anything for weeks! They had done absolutely nothing together.  
  
Sora stood up and began to walk out of the park, when a voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Sora!" As she turned, she saw a younger girl with crimson eyes and short brown hair run up to her. Kari, Tai's little sister. "Hey," said Sora, "What's up?"  
  
"Hey! What're you doing out here?"  
  
"I'm just talking a walk. Working stuff out."  
  
"Oh, I see.... you wanna tell me about it?"  
  
"Sure." Kari had always been one of Sora's best friends. She was a good listener, and always had good advice to give. She told Kari what was on her mind. "Hmmm.... I can't believe it! I'm dry on advice!" Kari exclaimed.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Sora chuckled.  
  
"Look, the best advice I can give you is to just tell him how you feel."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I had in mind.... So! Are you going tonight?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"Oh? With whom?"  
  
"Err..." Kari started to turn red, "...TK"  
  
"Ha!" said Sora, "I knew it! It's about time one of you made the first move! I thought it would take an eternity!"  
  
Kari just remained the color of Sora's hair.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Dusk fell over Odaiba, as a lone figure walked briskly down an alley. It wore a brown trenchcoat and looked as though it were carrying something. It came to a halt in front of four other figures. The man in the trenchcoat backed away from the other four.  
  
"Who are you?! What do you want?!"  
  
A man near the center of the group walked towards him. "You have what our client wants.... You will hand it over."  
  
"Go to hell! Your clients not getting his slimy paws on this! I'd rather die than give these to him!" The now shaking man backed away even more, clutching a package in his arms.  
  
"That is exceptable," said the man, with a manical glint in his eye. He reached into his own coat and drew out a kama. Scared half to death, the retreating man drew out a pistol shakily firing it at the advancer. The man with the blade barely dodged the bullet, and this distration gave the other time to throw a smoke bomb onto the ground. The man carrying the package ran through the rest of the group, straight down the alley at top speed. He looked back at the three, grinning at his triumph.... wait, three?! 'Where's the other one?!' He looked ahead and his question was answered. All he saw was a thin blade, and for a split second, his own blood. Then, he saw, nor knew, nothing.  
  
The man's attacker looked at his prey. "Not much of a waste..." he said to no one in particular. "I agree," remarked one of his comrades, "He looked like the errand-bitch type." He grabbed the package from the man's corpse, and the four walked further down the alley. A flash of lightning from the cloudy night sky revealed their features. The man with the kama had carrot-colored, geled up hair; the man who made the remark about the dead man had black hair tied into a ponytail, with a scar across his left eye; the third of the four had blue, greasy hair. However the attacker was so far into the shadows of the building, that all one could tell about him was that he was the youngest; he looked like a high school student. The boy had slashed the man so quickly that their was no blood on the blade. Therefore, he sheathed the thin katana he had used. "Is it what our client asked for?" the blue haired man asked. The person with the package opened it up.  
  
"Yes, four bullions of digigold. And half of its ours."  
  
"Beautiful! Not to mention the bonus for taking care of errand-bitch over there."  
  
As they walked in the back alleys of Odaiba, another clash of lighting flashed. This light shone off objects around each of the fours' necks. Silver pendants, with dark gray squares in the center, engraved in each a different, abstract symbol.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
PLZ review!!!!!! 


End file.
